Nightmare at Christmas
by Idk wat my name is
Summary: Darkrai's not haveing a very good Christmas, it seems. Nothing ever goes his way in the holidays! So, are there Shippings here? Not as many as I thought there would be! Rated K plus, although there shouldn't be anything to bad with it...
1. Get me out of here!

Yes! My first story! It seems that their are a lot of Christmas stories going around. So here's another one! =D I thought it up while shopping with my Dad for mom's X-mas presents today, you can not find ANYTHING these days TT_TT

Disclaimer: I do not own any Pokemon in this story, and many of the other characters in this story. If I did own them, then this wouldn't be Fanfiction, would it? There is a bit of a song in there that doesn't belong to me as well in there. Yes, I did slightly steal the 'Nightmare before Christmas' title, but it fits the story! Darkrai's the nightmare Pokemon, and since he's the main character, well...

Onto the show!!!

--------------------------------------------------------------------

Ch. 1

Darkrai could not believe what was happening. He was the pitch-black Pokemon, the nightmare Pokemon, the fear of little children everywhere! And yet, here he was, in Wall-mart, shopping with Cresseliafor Christmas presents.

It wasn't like he had a choice, she asked and he turned her down, 12 times. When Cresselia wanted something, she got it. And what she usually wanted was so called 'quality time' with her not-so-secret crush.

However, how Cresselia could call this quality time with at least a hundred stunned Pokemon trainers staring at them was beyond Darkrai's knowledge. He actually couldn't blame the trainers, they were just out shopping for presents, and then they saw the two legendaries. Darkrai started losing train of thought, thinking from their point of view. '_Oh here's a nice scarf, lovely boots, found the perfect present for Mary and oh my Arceus Darkrai and Cresselia_!?!1one!'

Darkrai was still lost in his thinking when a some type of clothing landed on top of his head, right in front of his one eye. "Wha…" lifting the attacking cloth of his face, he found out that it was a small kid's dress (and pink, bleh!).

"Do you think that would make a good present for Mew?" Darkrai looked up from the hideous (From his point of view) dress at Cresselia.

"Yes, it would. But you didn't have to throw it at my head."

Ignoring the last part, Cresselia clapped her noticeably short arms together and said "Great! Only 30 more Legendaries to shop for!"

Groaning, Darkrai laid his head on the shopping cart's corner. Two questions entered his mind, why did Arceus keep making legendaries, and why did Cresselia wait last minute to buy her presents? With the knowledge of having to buy presents for at least 33 Legendary Pokemon (plus Alice), he did his Christmas shopping months ago! Well, all except for 5; Arceus, Alice, Cresselia, Palkia, and Mesprit. Those were the toughies, since he actually had to put some thought into it.

"Mommy, mommy, I want the Darkrai for Christmas!" Losing his train of thought yet again, he whipped around in time to see a mother trying to herd her sons away from the 'dangerous Pokemon', according to her. In a bad mood, Darkrai glared at the boy who kept saying the same sentence over and over, "I want Darkrai for Christmas!" He kept glaring until the mother herded the boy out of earshot. That boy was going to have nightmares tonight, he was going to make sure of it.

A song started playing, "_It's the greatest time of year! And it's here, let us celebrate it!…" Yeah right!_ Darkrai thought with a sneer. _I would like to see that happen._

-------------------------------------------------

Dang, that's short. Next chapter's going to have to be longer...

I actually feel sorry for Darkrai. Along with the little kid, poor thing's going be tortured tonight D8...

Please Read and Review, I am horrible with mistakes, and often miss them. If you see something wrong, yes, I did spell check this whole thing, but please, tell me! No opinion is forgotten.


	2. I think I'm going insane

Bahh, I forgot to add this little before-story thingy!!!

Anyways... I like the Reviews, they all made me all warm and fuzzy inside =) XD And yes, I am obsessed with Darkrai on a level that I am trying to think up a story that isn't about him (And failing bad) before publishing one of the other 5 stories I have about him. XD

This chapter is longer, yes, but I don't like it as much as the first one, though. Paragraphs 2 and 3 are still win-ful, though. I didn't have my parents read though this before I published it, so it probbily has a ton more mistakes in it than it did before... Sorry.

Ch. 2

One word entered Darkrai's mind. _Finally_.

Him and Cresselia were currently standing (or floating, whatever.) in line at the checkout, right behind a gawking young trainer. You could count the time they spent in a number of ways. A) They shopped for 6 hours 16 minutes and 48 seconds, B) 873 people stared with fly-catching mouths, C) Cresselia rejected 360 possible gifts, and the ever popular D) 32 trainers tried to capture him. One of those trainers actually got pretty close too, enough to get him stuck in one of those pokeballs for a second. That was not a fun experience. Next time he sees Alice, he's going to have her start a petition on giving Pokemon more leg roo-

"Are you the Pokemon of bad dreams, or daydreams?" Coming back to reality, Darkrai saw Cresselia looking at him with a small frown on her face. "Are you going to be a gentleman and help me put the gifts on the treadmill, or what?"

"I would chose 'or what' with the matter." he stated, but started unloading the gifts anyway. He was running a thin line here, he could almost literally hear Cresselia fuming with his answer. Darkrai didn't want to upset Cresselia more than needed, for two unwanted results would result from that. The first was that she would run crying. That didn't scare him as much as who she would run crying too. He had learned long ago that she was Arceus' favorite of her children, and he didn't dare anger Arceus. The second was that she would take matters into her own hands, and seek revenge. It was a toss-up which was worse.

"Wait a min…" Darkrai said, going through the items again, checking them. "There are only 13 gifts here!"

"Yeah, that's how many I picked up. So?"

"So we were shopping for 6 hours, and you only picked up 13 gifts!?!"

"Yup." Smiling almost childishly, Cresselia continued, "It's not so bad. We can go shopping again and pick up the rest of the gifts. Like say, perhaps tomorrow?"

"Never on your life."

Shrugging, Cresselia just flirted "You'll turn around…"

Darkrai, at this point, was close to a rampage. _Calm down, Darkrai_, He started telling himself, _At least this trip wasn't useless._ Darkrai, against all odds, actually found a gift for Palkia. It was called a 'Luminous orb' or something. Last one on the shelf, yay!

"Aw, shoot!" he heard Cresselia say, "I forgot my wallet!"

"WHAT?!?"

"We have to go back and get it, I guess."

"But the gifts…"

"We'll just leave them here, I guess."

"And do what, hope no one steals them? These were going into hyper drive off the shelves, they won't be here when we get back!"

"Star wars reference, much? Anyways, if there not here, then we'd just have to get new ones."

"WHAT?!?"

"Um… ahem?" Both Cresselia and Darkrai turned around to see the cashier, silently sweating. _No doubt he thought a Legendary fight had a lot more actual fighting in it, _Thought Darkrai.

"Well…" the cashier was trying to say, sweating quite a bit more, "If you want… well, you can take the items, on the house. Since you're both legendaries, I'm sure the boss won't mind…"

Cresselia's face bighting all the more, and she said, "Yay! Thank you, sir."

Blushing, the Cashier said "Your welcome. Anything for the Pokemon of good dreams."

Smiling triumphantly, Cresselia handed the bags to Darkrai. "You expect me to carry all of them?" Darkrai asked.

"Of coarse, you don't think I could carry them with my small arms, do you?"

Grumping, Darkrai started caring the bags. On the way to the car, Cresselia picked up a penny, bought a soda, moved her purse to her other arm, and helped a elderly woman with her walker, all with her small arms. Darkrai didn't see it, though. He couldn't see anything past the bags, witch was the cause of a small collision involving a trainer and a package of moo-moo milk spilling. Opps.


	3. Oh snap

Sorry for the longer than wanted update on this. I have plans for 3 more chapters after this, I hope I can get them down in time for Christmas!

But only if Darkrai will cooperate, He's been on strike and wouldn't allow me to put him into the story as long as I tortured him, so I told him I wouldn't. I lied. XD

Again, it hasn't been proof-read by my parents, so it's probably full of errors. Aw well, enjoy!

----------------------------------------------------------------

Ch. 3

Darkrai sighed in relief as he entered the hall of Origin. Some of the normal Pokemon currently serving as well, servants, came and managed to actually carry the bags without much trouble. If he weren't so exhausted, he might have just envied them.

But that was behind him now. Today was over, and he could finally get some rest.

"Attention everyone!"

Or so he thought.

All the Legendaries entered the main room, which is where the announcement came from. Arceus was standing in the center of the room, with an almost sly look on her face. Darkrai looked around, he was one of the last to enter. Everyone was now here.

Before anyone could ask, some of the servants entered the room (barely), carrying a box almost as big as Arceus herself. _Oh crap_…

"I'm sure you know what this means." Arceus said, pointing at the box. All the Pokemon held their breaths, _Surely it can't be so!_ ran through most of their minds. "That's right, it's time to put up Christmas lights!"

The cheering of Cresselia, Manaphy, and Mew where lost in the groans of the Legendaries that actually had brains, which was most of them. "Why do we have to do this every year? No one ever sees them!" someone yelled.

"Because it's tradition!" Arceus yelled back.

"Have you seen the size of this place lately? It's **huge**! Even by my standards!" Giratina boomed above the voices of the rest of the Pokemon.

Arceus' mouth twitched, and she decided to ignore the Legendaries' complaints. "Alright, let's get these lights up!" she called, and Cresselia, Manaphy and Mew ran up squealing in excitement. They were the only ones.

Arceus got bored waiting, and decided to leave. But it soon became apparent that no one would be leaving until the lights were up, so some of the crowd started going up, complaining.

Darkrai started to float up as well, thinking that the sooner they get this done, the better. He stopped, though, and stared at the box. Cresselia had somehow gotten tangled up in the lights, and was now complaining loudly.

Unable to control it, he burst out laughing, along with many of the other Pokemon in the room. Cresselia looked up from the cords surrounding her body and looked around at the other Pokemon. Blushing in embarrassment, she ran (hovered?) off, cords still attached.

The room became quiet, some Pokemon realizing what they had done, others just knowing that this was going to kick them in the rear end later.

"She'll be alright. She'll try to get back at us, yes, but she'll be alright."

Turning around, Darkrai looked at the Pokemon that spoke to him, Mesprit. "I wasn't curious. And Cresselia will have to do something really bad to us to make me wish that didn't happen, after what she put me through today." Before Mesprit asked, he just said, "Shopping."

"Aw." After blinking a couple times, Mesprit said, "She might make you go shopping again."

"No she won't. After Today, I'm hiding on Earth. She already told me she'd make me go shopping again. That's my best bet to escaping the 'best time of year'." He said this last part with little sarcasm.

"…Oh." She had a little confusion on her face, and she continued, "Mew says you hate the Holidays. Why?"

"Why? Because they're always horrible treatment and torture to those of us like me, who would like nothing better than to be left alone from most of the other Legendaries, and who have better things to do with their life."

"That's… not much of a rant."

If Darkrai had a mouth, it would have been twitching. "It's just… the Holidays is when everything goes wrong for me. Cresselia always drags me somewhere, like for example, last year it was a fancy restaurant on some cruise."

"That sounds worse than shopping."

"You'd be surprised. And, as you know, these stupid lights every year." Mesprit nodded in agreement, and Darkrai continued, "I don't even get good gifts from anyone. I swear, if anyone get's me another freaking tie this year…."

"Ties?"

"Yup. Mew started it three years ago. Now just about every gift I get is a tie, that dang fur ball…"

"O…k…."

Darkrai was going to continue his rant, but Giratina yelled for them to help with the lights. Both Darkrai and Mesprit sighed at the same time, and started floating over to them.

"So in other words, you hate the holidays." Mesprit whispered.

"As much as Heatran hates snow."

------------------------------------------------------------

Psst! There was a clue hidden in this chapter, about a story I'm planning to write about in the futer!


	4. Just kill me now

Chances are, I'm not going to finish this before Christmas *Gasp!*. But I'm going to try!

Darkrai still on strick, pooh. That's the reason that I've hadn't updated yet. And the reason that he's not being tortured like heck in this chapter. Enjoy!

------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ch. 4

"It could be worse." Darkrai stated.

"How?" Mesprite asked. They were currently hanging up the hundreds of lights in the west wing. The far west wing. Actually, make that the farthest west wing.

"Well… it just could." He said back.

"It could be worse for you, maybe, but not me." After a pause, Mesprite continued, "Actually, I could see how it could be worse for you. Cresselia could have taken up caroling."

They continued hanging up the lights, they were about halfway done. Darkrai's three clawed hand was by that time, extremely sore.

"So… how's the weather?" Darkrai turned to look at Mesprite with a 'are you kidding me?' look on his face. Mesprite shrugged, which looked weird since her hands were stuck more in her neck than her shoulders. "I was just trying to strike up a conversation…."

At that moment, the Christmas lights left their hands and started hanging up themselves. "Huh?" both of them said at the same time.

"Hey guys!" Mew flew out of nowhere, and started circling around them quite quickly, yelling, "It's horrible, it's horrible!"

"What's going on?" Mesprite asked with a worried look on her face. Darkrai said it as well, but without the worried look, and he also added 'annoying fuzz-ball' at the end.

"Well, one of the Legendaries wished that lights would hang up themselves, and Jarachi was nearby, and well…" Mew looked to be at the point of crying.

"Aw, that's so sad!" Mesprite said, "Now we don't get to completely ruin our hands through mindless work that has no point to it at all!"

Darkrai caught the sarcasm in it, but Mew didn't seem to. "I know! It's horrible!"

"What I find horrible is that I didn't think of that." Darkrai said. While Mew looked at him in disbelief, Darkrai lifted his wrist, and looked at an imaginary watch. "Well look at that, it's night time on Earth. Time for me to go to work." That was the last thing he said before he floated off.

"…he's not very nice." Mew said.

"It's only the holidays. He's not usually this bad." Mesprite said.

"So he's like the Scrooge, huh?"

"Um… yes?"

Mew paused, then said "Ah." He looked around hastily, then said, "I've… got to go to something. See you later!" Mew flew off at high speed, leaving a baffled Mesprite behind.

"Manaphy, Manaphy!" Mew yelled, practically crashing into her.

"Where's the fire?" she said, trying to dodge Mew's crash.

"Guess what!" Mew yelled. Before Manaphy could guess, he continued, "Darkrai is like the Scrooge!"

Confused, Manaphy asked "So?"

Smiling quite evilly, Mew quieted down, and whispered, "So, have you ever heard of the Christmas Story?"

--------------------------------------------------------

Mew's got something planned here...


	5. Bah Humbug!

The small fight scene in here is enough to get him off strike this time! And if your wondering, no I have **no** idea how I'm going to end this story... yay me.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ch. 5

All Darkrai wanted was some peace and quiet. Some peace and quiet away from the other Legendaries, in his room. Was that too much to ask for?

Apparently, it was, because floating right in front of him was Mew. Mew was wearing… a bed sheet? "Mew, what in the world are doing?" He asked.

"I am not Mew, I am the Ghost of Christmas Paaaaaaaast…" Mew said, trying to sound like a ghost.

"What do you know about my past…" Darkrai said, then shook his head. "No, don't answer that. Just get out of my room. Now."

"I can't leave, I'm the Ghost of Christmas Paaaaaaaaaaaaaaast…"

"You just said that. Now get out of my room before I make you get out."

"I can't leave, I'm the Ghost-"

"Shaddup!"

At that point, Darkrai was close to yelling. It was only made worse when Manaphy opened the door. She was wearing what looked like a halo made out of leaves and flowers. "Is it time for the Ghost of Christmas Present?" she asked.

Darkrai finally snapped. "**Get. Out. Now.**" He charged a dark void attack, and pointed at Mew.

"Hey, the Scrooge isn't supposed to attack the ghosts!" Mew yelled, barely dodging the attack. The dark void hit against the wall, making a small explosion sound.

"**I said get out!**" Darkrai yelled again, waking up some nearby Legendaries. Manaphy got the message, and hovered away as fast as she could.

Mew, however, was a bit more dense. "But I'm here to make you love the holidays!" he complained, dodging yet another attack.

"Well your doing a lousy job of it!"

"I'm not doing a lousy job, you're just a rock head!"

"And unless you leave now, I'm going to choke you with your own tail!"

"ENOUGH!" Both Darkrai and Mew turned to look at the new Pokemon who had entered the room. It was Mewtwo. "I swear, your bickering is enough to wake the dead! Not to mention every other Legendary in the building!" And sure enough, past Mewtwo and through the doorway they could see the shapes of other Pokemon trying to catch a glimpse of the fight.

Darkrai shot Mew a death stare, but Mew wasn't even looking at him. "Mewtwo, what perfect timing! Manaphy and I need someone to play the Ghost of Christmas Future… hey wait, where'd she go?"

"So that's why you broke into Darkrai's room, so you could play 'The Christmas Carol'?"

"Yup, pretty much."

"Your even stupider than I thought."

Darkrai smirked (in his mind). He was about to say something else, when Arceus poked her head into the room. The room was way too small for her, so that was all she could get in. "Mew, I'm disappointed." she said, frowning. "You should know better, you woke us all up!" Darkrai smirked more, and Arceus sharply turned her head (slightly bonking the ceiling) and said "You too."

"What?" Darkrai asked, surprised.

"That's right. It was your yelling that woke us all up, and besides, we have a strict 'No attacking' rule."

"I thought that only applied to killing."

"It doesn't matter!" Sighing, Arceus said, "Listen, it's 2 in the morning Christmas day, so let's just all go back to bed and forget this ever happened." There were murmurs of agreement behind her, and without waiting, she said, "Good. Now everyone GO BACK TO SLEEP!"

All the Pokemon left, until only Mesprit, Mewtwo, and Darkrai were left. "Mesprit told me about your day. You must be one of the unluckiest Pokemon in the world." Mewtwo said. Darkrai only grunted.

It was Mesprit's turn to talk now. "With a day like today, how can tomorrow possibly get worse! …That didn't come out like I wanted it too…." Darkrai grunted again, and Mesprit said, "Just give the holidays a chance. Now get some sleep, we're all tired. Mewtwo's proving the point right now by stifling that yawn." It was Mewtwo's turn to give a death glare, and both Pokemon left.

"Give the holidays a chance. Yeah right." Darkrai said, before laying down and shutting his eyes.


End file.
